


Raspberry On Top

by azucardesandia



Series: Jessie Raspberry Starring In... [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanmix included, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Mildest Hurt/Comfort, Motorcycle Sex, Multimedia, Porn with Feelings, Reckless Driving, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azucardesandia/pseuds/azucardesandia
Summary: Jessie can hear the tagline ringing perfectly in the theatre of her mind:A thrill ride to remember! An intimate and exciting embrace in the face of danger hot enough to get your motor runnin’!She’s sure she’d enjoy trying to act out the practically-self-writing script with her leading merc hero—were he not about to chew her out for recklessly endangering their lives.
Relationships: Jessie/Cloud Strife
Series: Jessie Raspberry Starring In... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754809
Comments: 28
Kudos: 78





	Raspberry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s collectively suspend the reality of motorcycles being terrifying death machines and enjoy my charming attempts at making them inaccurately and impossibly sexy for the sake of wonderfully impractical motorcycle erotica, because I did some research, and I’ve never been more challenged in writing anything than when I started learning about the vroom-vroom coffins.
> 
> To help with reality-suspension, feel free to have a listen to the [**fun, fast-paced fic soundtrack**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1eGkzFBkcmVY7AHujuvdAi?si=DlvtGNMHRa6pDkKF-LsRJA) I created for the story on Spotify. (Music is really influential in my writing process and I usually end up with a playlist for most fics!)
> 
>   
> ( _Fanmix cover_ )  
> 
> 
>   
> It mostly consists of guilty-pleasure pop, synthpop, some bluesy rock, bookended with delightful exceptions such as “Kiss It Better” by Rihanna, which (along with a quarantine-fueled imagination) spawned this entire idea and as such has been dubbed the official fic anthem. Hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : While I consider my smut to generally lean toward “very hot but tender,” terminology in this fic can be considered crude (all manner of c-words make an appearance), so I do just want to be transparent about that in case it’s not your preference—which is more than fine!

“Jessie, I’m having a hard time understanding why this is a problem for you. It belongs to you, sweetheart.”

Jessie takes three deep breaths before she looks up from her half-eaten slice of _Midgar Special_ at her mom. The expression on Jessie’s face cycles through several different emotions before she settles on one of careful resolve. Resolve to get the hell out as soon as possible.

“Mom, I love you,” she says shortly, chair scraping as she stands. “Which is why I’m going to kiss you goodnight and walk away right now. No—I need to go. I have to help with an early rehearsal tomorrow.” Jessie rushes over to her mother before she can open her mouth. “No—I’m not taking it. Bye,” she says over her mother’s protests and pecks her on the cheek. “Bye. Bye. Love you.”

Jessie sweeps out the front door of her childhood home in a flash, leaving Cloud at the dinner table inside to finish his personal pie, sit in stunned silence, or talk about her with her mother—it was anyone’s guess and she couldn’t really feel bothered enough to feel guilty about it. He’d follow after her soon enough.

Right this moment, Jessie can’t handle the bomb her mom’s casually dropped on her at the tail-end of a dinner she’d promised Cloud would be the perfect payback for not inviting him in the first time around. It not only threw a wrench into a perfectly lovely evening, but thrust her into feelings she’d give anything not to feel that night, or any night, really.

Not when her dad’s still…

Jessie moves into the musty shadows of the garage where it still stood after she’d tinkered with it all morning and afternoon, at her mom’s request. Jessie leans against a wall and shakes her head with a resigned kind of smile. She should’ve known then.

It was a powerful vintage beauty Jessie had loved back to life—a pumped-up sport-cruiser model that appealed to her flirty father’s penchant for both wooing and racing hearts.

Her mom used to be courted in the thing.

Jessie grew up hearing the stories and it was all very gross and romantic. She loved it.

The manufacturer had killed production on most of the bike parts ages ago, but that never posed a problem for Jessie, who had a vast network of connections spread throughout the slums.

The underground marketplaces benefitted both her legitimate (and booming) water purifier business as well as her more anarchistic projects (which were, incidentally, also booming.) Finding a used parts supplier for her dad’s bike was easy enough.

Jessie places a hand on the shiny black finish framing the large, lone headlight bulb.

The bike was actually good as new by the time she was done with it, if not better.

And now her mom’s trying to gift it to her in what is an incontestably beautiful gesture that she knew she’d be the biggest asshole for turning down, but can’t deal with at this point in her life.

It was too soon.

She hadn’t done enough for her dad yet with AVALANCHE, hasn’t hit Shinra in its mako-loving-employee-exploiting mouth hard enough yet, to deserve it. Her dad was still clinging to a half-life because of them.

She can’t tell her mom any of this, of course, and so acted out like a child. Jessie groans faintly with remorse.

To make matters worse… she thinks she really does want it after all.

“I think you should take it.”

Jessie starts with a gasp as Cloud sneaks up behind her. He continues like nothing happened (a small act of retribution for abandoning him, or just his natural charm?)

“It’s not my place, but… regrets aren’t good for focus. That’s a recipe for disaster in your line of work, especially when you’re in the middle of an important mission.”

Even when she feels some warm surprise at a meddling—if not concerned—Cloud, Jessie lays it on twice as thick as usual when she looks over her shoulder at him in mock shock.

“Was that an opinion? No… Was that _concern_ for little ol’ me I just got from you, merc?”

“It was an opinion,” he flatly assures.

There isn’t room to feel embarrassed or awkward that Cloud was there to witness their little family tiff. In her brief yet eventful time spent with the ex-SOLDIER, she was pretty sure she had him pegged correctly in thinking he’s the last person who would ever lift a finger if it meant getting involved in messy family dynamics, or feel any sort of social obligation as the honored dinner guest to smooth the altercation over. Wedge and Biggs would have done so without question—that was different.

They simply didn’t have a relationship like that, which was part of its appeal for her. She was free to act on impulse and not feel judged—or if he did judge, not feel like that judgement weighed on her, heavy with morality. He just kind of, let her be, but didn’t run the other way either.

He was endlessly interesting to a girl like Jessie—almost like an escape. It also helped _immensely_ that he was easy on the eyes.

Yes, she thought she had Cloud all figured out, until lo and behold, he reveals a small nugget of regard she certainly wasn’t expecting from him and keeps her happily on her toes.

He’d deny it, but, it was sweet—strictly in the way that sweet’n’sour candy was sweet after it made your face twist.

Jessie looks at him for a few quiet moments she knows and appreciates he wouldn’t feel the need to fill in, and thinks.

“Y’know what—” she begins, then quickly stops. She’d had a small impassioned tirade prepared since leaving the house to explain herself to him. Cloud very well might have listened, if she pushed the envelope of his kindness, but she realizes she doesn’t want to spoil the night any further.

“You’re right,” she slowly settles on instead as her mind machinates.

Cloud lifts a taciturn brow in reply. Jessie motions towards the bike with her chin. “About the bike.”

A sense of urgency to leave the neighborhood and hit the road fills her, so powerful she can hardly stand still.

“Tell you what.” Jessie places both hands on her cocked hips and beams at him eagerly. “I’ll take the bike, if I can take you with me.”

Cloud looks less than impressed.

“I doubt your mother would feel comfortable with me driving your dad’s bike.”

Jessie laughs as she moves again, away from him and toward the bike.

“My, aren’t we presumptuous. _My_ bike—number one—” She holds up a finger for him to see. “Number two, who says you’re driving?” She pointedly side-saddles the motorcycle and bats her eyes at him from her perch on the front seat.

Cloud scoffs in a way she thinks sounds amused, but he moves after her with hardly a thought, game as ever. “If that’s what it takes.”

“Score!” Jessie bounces to her feet with a grin and properly straddles her seat. She claps her hands together. “All right, back-warmer, let’s get this joyride started.”

Cloud looks as if he’s regretting this already, sinking into the passenger seat behind her. “Straight back to the slums, right?”

Jessie sulks as she opportunistically leans back into his chest. “Where’s the joy in that? I’m an excellent mechanic, but she still needs to get that old blood pumping in a test drive. Well—new blood, old engine. I just changed the oil after all,” she digresses happily as she turns the key and the engine rumbles satisfyingly to life.

Despite all of her reservations, the sound fills her heart with joy. How many times had her mom listened to this very sound? How many had her dad?

“Listen to this baby purr. She’s rarin’ to go!”

She could feel Cloud’s uneasiness drowning her in waves.

“Come on, Cloud,” she tries distractedly as she pores over the display gauges in the cockpit blinking informatively at her. “Don’t you ever just want to hit the road under the actual night sky without being pursued by villains for once? Nothing in your head but the wind in your hair and the dizzying adrenaline rush that comes from brazenly ignoring the speed limit? I’m kidding— _I’m kidding_!” she laughs as he swings his leg over the seat again to dismount.

* * *

She was not kidding.

Jessie was tearing up the road, but just as she suspected, Cloud didn’t mind it one bit. Nary a word from him the higher the speedometer climbed and she propelled them through warm clouds of exhaust from fellow motorists in the gusty night.

Probably because she was still following all traffic laws—for the moment.

The main highway that connects Sector 7 to other sectors is a massive stretch of asphalt-concrete that usually sees heavy traffic but, given the late hour, is currently thinning and flowing quite smoothly.

For several minutes of simple joy, Jessie weaves playfully through the car-checkered lanes and hasn’t let up on the throttle yet, revving the engine to alert the other drivers on the road to her presence and decrease the chance of being flattened, or so was her official excuse to be loud and disorderly (she loves having that.)

There’s a busy interchange up ahead with a late-night horde of backed-up traffic diverting in all directions, and her excitement is dampened ever so slightly. She’d be downshifting gears if she got any closer to the swarm of taillights and they’d be sitting ducks for much longer than she’d like.

She spies a small highway sign, partially concealed in grime, indicating an exit she knows will take them through an empty backroad into the heart of Sector 7, which Jessie begins to think might just be the kind of flashy detour her mind could use.

“Hold on to me, handsome,” Jessie cautions airily as she jerks them sideways at the latest possible second, cutting shamelessly out of their lane through mounting traffic and down the exit.

Cloud’s hold on her tightens and he leans closer. “Are we heading into the entertainment district for any particular reason, or are we just playing catch-up with your latest caprice?”

Jessie’s face splits into a grin he can’t see at his bold attempt at teasing. She releases one handlebar to wrap her arm across her middle and squeeze his hand rounding her waist—another caprice she indulges immediately.

“Killing time,” Jessie shouts over her shoulder and the sound of the gunning engine. “And showing you around my block,” Jessie adds cheekily.

Cloud says, “You know I’ve been around, right?”

Jessie can’t help herself—he’s the gift that keeps on giving. “I bet you have—but not with me.”

Speeding under the cover of the night, she puts the old bike through its paces down the twisting backroad.

Jessie finds that she has to adjust her clutch release on her dad’s bike simply due to age. She has to pull the clutch harder compared to newer bikes in order to apply the pressure she needs to shift gears smoothly, but she’s getting there.

When she’s shifting into high gear, she squeezes the clutch in tight, pulls up firmly on the lever with her left toe to the sound of the bike clunking into next gear. She sometimes likes to keep the throttle going while she does this so she can hear the engine rev dramatically—music to her hoodlum ears.

Jessie’s finally managed to align her center of gravity with that of the machine droning beneath her and it starts to feel like a natural extension of herself when she moves with it. They reach the end of the road when she makes a sharp turn into the city.

They crash into neon. A candy-colored world explodes around them as they slip into the streets belonging to Sector 7’s arts and entertainment district.

It’s a Shinra-regulated urban metropolis made up of luminous signs and advertisements in all shapes and colors—not half as wild as the nightlife found within Wall Market, but sleeker, and carefully vetted by their Shinra overlords.

Certainly, it was enough to satisfy the wealthier plate-siders and their demanding gamut of interests, from high-end shopping and eateries to exclusive nightclubs and renowned theatres.

With Sector 8’s popular cultural hub still recovering from the reactor bombing, the sidewalks were bustling with crowds driven to other sectors looking for their upper-plate nightlife fix no tragedy too big could keep them from.

A mako-tinged fog drapes over the cityscape like a dreamy, poisonous cloak and turns every neon light in sight feathery in its glow.

The view always leaves her feeling both breathless and guilty in equal measure.

The panorama unfolds before them in sounds, smells, and colors—a technicolor feast for the eyes, or a full-on assault of the senses, depending on her mood. Jessie was currently teetering between the two, taking it _all_ in in her attempt to melt her leftover despondency away.

She’s still carrying the weight of dinner’s conversation on her shoulders. The back of Jessie’s mind lingers on the bike, wallowing stubbornly in what it means to receive it. She also feels guilty for walking out on her mom. For rarely visiting. For the many wicked webs of lies pulling them farther and farther apart.

Jessie takes comfort in her work with AVALANCHE and her visions of a future where her dad is at peace along with the planet, but… she wishes she could do more to close the gaping rift that’s grown with her mom since the accident.

She never knows if the last time she sees her is the last time she’ll see her. At the very least, she resolves to call her later and apologize and mean it.

Jessie’s full of contradictions herself and is also a girl who likes to live in the present. And right now, she has a gorgeous man clinging to her on the back of her bike and she’s not about to let the night and this moment slip through the fingers of time.

Bathed in the glow of electricity all around them, Jessie carves around the plaza fountain and zooms past beautiful people in open-air restaurants and mouthwatering aromas that remind her she skipped dessert.

“It smells like caramel!” Jessie whines, again with remorse.

Cloud remains unhelpfully silent behind her, but she imagines his response, had he felt inclined to do so, would pretty much amount to: _You’re the one who left dinner early._

Jessie shakes her head—Cloud made all the right points even when they were make-believe.

Floating easily through sparse city traffic and a breezy smile thrown over her shoulder, Jessie says, “Let’s get out of here!”

The city is alive, even when it’s dying, and it injects her with crackling momentum. She feels recharged and ready to ride.

Jessie darts towards the district exit with a punch of velocity, leaving the neon-streaked playground behind her for fields of asphalt ahead.

When Jessie sharply heels a corner, the bike dipping sideways on the turn, and the thrilling sound of footpegs and guards scraping on the tarmac grace her ears, she braces for a Cloud Strife scolding (“This isn’t a race circuit, Jessie.”)

He leans naturally with her, his chest molded firmly to her back, and boy, is it tense (which she privately enjoys), but they’re right-side up again in a flash and the scolding never comes.

On a wild whim, Jessie whips her head around to confirm a growing hunch.

“Ooo, is that another smile I spy! How lucky can one girl get?” she giggles. She’d be willing to do her fair share of things to find the answer to that question.

Jessie watches as Cloud’s adrenaline-fueled smile briefly grows before he breaks eye contact and shakes his head. “Just focus on what’s in front of you, huh?”

He fired point-blank through her heart with that smile and all it told her in that hot second. He’s clearly enjoying himself, enjoying her, and enjoying the ride after all.

Faint with delight, Jessie clutches the spot where it throbs in her chest. “Oof. You’re killing me, merc.”

She hits the throttle with abandon as soon as they’re back on the main highway and heading downtown.

Jessie quickly pushes the bike to its limits, driven by the pounding of her heart.

A number of relatively harmless bike stunts and maneuvers later, Cloud’s leaning in close again to warn, “Jessie. Think about reining it in. I don’t think the bike can handle this much stress for much longer.”

She actually appreciates the word of warning, but what her cavewoman brain says instead is, “She wants to be pushed to her limits, Cloud.”

Being the ex-SOLDIER he says he is, she understands Cloud’s always trying to think five steps ahead.

So, Jessie thinks to herself, it’s natural to conclude he would think five steps ahead if she needed him to—in case of emergencies, and stuff.

She holds on to this thought as she peels on.

The scenery begins to change along their route and the roads start to narrow.

Cloud’s tensing weight feels nice bearing down against her back, but does little to assuage the mad energy in her body looking for a release.

They’re nearing downtown where the rural roads’ll take them to the slums, and she doesn’t want to go home—doesn’t love the idea of being left alone with her thoughts just yet.

Jessie looks up towards the open sky above them, its gray-green pallor, and the dark silhouetted bird drifting across it and wishes for another strong capricious moment she could achieve a similar sense of freedom.

The stretch of road ahead of them is empty when she decides.

“Hey, Cloud.”

“Yeah.”

“Get ready.”

She knows he’ll be ready, even when he can’t know what’s coming. He’s conditioned for it. She almost feels guilty when she releases the handlebars, but there his hands are, replacing hers not a second later. Next come the pedals and he’s quick there too, already ready and lightning fast as Jessie brings her knees together to her chest and swivels 180 degrees in her seat to face the rear of the motorcycle.

Next second, she’s feeling his heart thumping like mad against her own as she wraps herself around him and he lunges for the clutch, the space between them disappearing. The bike barely dips on its side and only swerves for a hot half-second, but her heart dips with it. The wind is cold and unforgiving at her back as Cloud swiftly regains control and they slice through the night.

After a tense stretch of silence, with her hands firmly on his shoulders, Jessie thrusts herself into the night sky above and laughs. More a euphoric scream—exuberant and shrill, once it’s finally released from her fear-knotted gut.

And just like that, a heavy something inside her dissolves into the cold air whipping her hair to and fro and she feels like a slate wiped clean.

“Crazy—you’re _actually_ crazy,” is all a shell-shocked Cloud can tersely manage at first in his effort to concentrate on not veering them off the road to a fiery end.

She thinks she hears him calling out to her, but she drowns him out, unable to focus over the sound of her own wild hollering into the night.

“ ** _Jessie_** _!_ ”

She hears _that_.

As usual, Cloud’s quick to recover and bring her crashing back down to earth.

Reluctantly, she descends until her ass meets his thighs and she’s sitting in his lap. Her thighs grip his waist and her knees are craned on either side of him, boots balanced up against the rumbling exhaust pipes sticking out from the rear end of the bike. The man is tensed up tighter than a coil wherever she’s touching him.

Jessie can hear the tagline ringing clearly in the theatre of her mind already:

 _A thrill ride to remember!_ _An intimate and exciting embrace in the face of danger hot enough to get your motor runnin’!_

She’s sure she’d enjoy trying to act out the practically-self-writing script with her leading merc hero—were he not about to chew her out for recklessly endangering their lives.

Jessie peers into Cloud’s handsome, boyish face, steel-hard now as the fateful night they met. Her eyes take him in indulgently for a while. Those baby blues weren’t budging from the dark road unfurling in front of him.

Well, that was to be expected.

“You’re upset.”

“What gave me away?”

Her mouth twists. She loves it when he gets sarcastic. “You’re scared. I know you think little miss Raspberry can’t handle herself on a bike—”

“And somehow you think you’ve proven me wrong with the acrobatic bullshit you just pulled?”

“Oh, relax! I’m not going to fall off that easily, Cloud.”

“ _How_ would you know that?”

“Because I trust you,” she says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Even if you don’t trust me.”

His eyes flicker in her direction and she cocks her head with a discerning smile. “D’you think I’d ever pull a crazy trust exercise like this if I thought for one second you didn’t have me?”

“Yeah. What you just described sounds _exactly_ like something you would do.”

Jessie snickers, but she’s gotten better at reading the set of his jaw and lines of his scowls, and she never forgets her lines. The ice was cracking, if not melting. She’d get there yet.

“Well, I’ve got news for you,” she says, clasping her arms loosely around Cloud’s neck and leaning in close. Her cheek brushes against his as her bright eyes overlook the trailing pinpricks of streetlights behind them. “You’ve got me.”

It’s a moment’s pause before she feels a warm leather touch at her waist she wasn’t expecting. She jumps, which sends Cloud’s startled arm the rest of the way around her, and has her burst out laughing in his ear.

Jessie shakes her head—that a simple touch could do that much damage. They were in trouble, weren’t they?

The arm tightens admonishingly and Cloud coolly replies, “That seems to be the problem, doesn’t it.”

“Oh, that’s not very nice of you.” Jessie fake pouts, pulling her head back, but keeping her waist inside the protective circle of his arm. “But if you keep holding me like this, I’ll pretend to believe that’s what you really think.”

A mischievous wink predictably turns his face the other way, looking mildly ruffled as he says, “All right, enough. I was just trying to make sure you didn’t fall and finish killing off the both of us.”

“For an ex-SOLDIER, you really worry about death a lot, don’t you. Is that healthy?” she continues to goad.

“I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Jessie plants a finger in his chest. “And I fully guarantee you’ll stay that way at least until the end of this ride. So…”

She sighs, feeling weary all of a sudden, but her signature smile doesn’t let up or dim. “Give me a little break, will ya?”

_Would you do this for me? Will you let me chase this thrill until the end?_

These earnest additions to her question remain unspoken and locked up inside tight.

Cloud studies her with those endless eyes of his then and she distinctly feels her mask slipping. Her layers are being pulled back and the small plea behind her words is gently exposed like a secret heart she tries her damnedest to conceal. She hopes she’s a decent enough actress.

Biting her tongue, Jessie holds steady under his scrutiny until he finally turns back to the road.

“I’ve got it from here.”

Jessie’s eyebrows shoot up. “You do?”

Cloud simply rolls out the tension she’s sure he’s holding in his neck, no thanks to her. “Do what you gotta do. I’ll take us home.”

She can tell he’s calmer now that he’s in control of the bike and she’s not. Can’t say she blames him.

Still, Jessie smiles—he sees her, at least in this fortuitous moment-in-time they’ve collided in, as much as he did when he nudged her to take the bike lest she regret it.

After releasing much of her pent-up energy and relinquishing control to Cloud, she’s starting to come down rather hard from her rider’s high. Jessie lets herself tip forward into his chest again, arms wound around his middle.

She’s in a euphoric headspace, flying low now, skin buzzing pleasantly as Cloud chooses the speed and direction they’re to take on the steady path ahead.

She feels strangely weightless and safe, even in the middle of this most impractical and perilous situation she’s made happen for herself.

The thrumming heat of the engine beneath her feels like a comfort, and then, all at once, like a tease. So does the body in front of her. Suddenly Jessie’s very much aware of being wrapped around an extremely good-looking ex-SOLDIER, and she lifts her head from its place on his shoulder.

It’s a second before he turns his attention to her. Jessie pierces him with one long simmering look he meets and holds with a frankness that ignites her. She feels it growing hot like a flame in her belly until, like melting wax, it begins to drip and pool between her thighs.

It sets her into motion, and she slowly pours herself backwards into the space behind her.

With her elbows encroaching on Cloud’s handlebars, Jessie molds herself over the smooth chrome dome that sits above the engine, until her pleasure-buzzed head hangs loosely over the bike’s cockpit and windscreen, and all she sees are glowing streetlight bulbs scanning in and out of sight above her.

True to his word, Cloud desists in asking her what she’s doing and lets her do as she pleases. He’s steady between her legs as he actively controls the machine she’s draped herself over, and if he feels any type of way about it, he’s not letting her in on it.

A few minutes in, it dawns on her that Cloud doesn’t seem to be decelerating this time as they cruise on down the street at a crisp velocity.

The thought that he might at last be reciprocating her trust—or on the other more realistic hand, indulging her impulsive whims—squeezes inside her chest, alive and crackling like a live wire.

The engine’s being worked hard beneath her. She feels it in the grinding growl against the base of her spine, which she arches in tentative pleasure. It shivers through her until it reaches her hips and they too start to undulate to the rhythm of the engine, the merc captured all the while beneath them.

Jessie thinks she’d like to clue Cloud in on the budding state of… exhilaration she’s found herself in—y’know, say something polite like “sorry for finding some way to be a horny mess even in the most dangerously impractical situation that I invented”—but it seems superfluous to her.

She hasn’t felt this good in a while and why let a good thing go to waste?

Besides, she vaguely reasons in the thick fog of her mind, it also seems very unlikely he hasn’t already noticed.

A heady cocktail of adrenaline, endorphins, and a firm set of thighs pushing up against her bum is exactly what she needs after the night she’s had and she’d very much like to enjoy her situation while it lasted.

With eyes falling shut, Jessie lifts her arms over and above her head, elbows sticking in the air as she grabs onto the edges of the bike’s front panel, where she holds on strong.

The engine suddenly roars aggressively beneath her and her breath catches at the pleasure it shoots down her spine.

Jessie acknowledges this as Cloud rolling on the throttle. He’s communicating with her.

_Are you okay?_

When she opens her eyes and tucks in her chin, Cloud’s chest is parallel to hers as he leans over her and into the cockpit, eyes still on the road. That simple action moves him farther up the seat, splitting her thighs wider and higher up on his hips and naturally pushing his pelvis deeper into the cradle of her own.

Jessie sucks in a breath, already convinced she’s going to whatever circle of hell all the perverts hang out. She’s mostly made her peace with it.

Her teeth feel sharp on the tip of her tongue she bites to keep herself from chasing the friction.

Instead, Jessie waits until she catches his eye before her top teeth gently bite down over her bottom lip in the first syllable of a word she too chooses to mouth at him, non-verbally.

_Fast-er._

Jessie then calmly watches him compute behind intense blue eyes before her meaning, double or not, clicks and his eyes snap back up again.

She feels the clunk of shifting gears. Anticipation quivers in the taut muscles of her stomach.

Cloud looks back down at her, the controlled look in his eyes dark, when he pins the throttle and they shoot forward with a pop like a gunshot, frame shaking around the engine as it revs like a wild animal.

The vibrations rock her from head to toe, and she opens her mouth to the sky just as a full-throated moan overpowers her.

Jessie can’t help it this time when her hips buck and grind against his, hard and a little desperate. Her cunt is throbbing for attention.

Even in her stupor, she has to hand it to Cloud for taking her like a SOLDIER, gritting his teeth with eyes glued on the road they were hurdling through at top speed.

There’s a tiny bump they catch and she distantly thinks she’s slipping from the seat when his hand lashes out and grabs her firmly by the waist.

When this drives her pelvis into his own again, Jessie comes up against him hardening quick in the deep V of her thighs.

She whines and he rolls his hips once or twice, caution mixed with stifled desire etched across his beautiful face. She’s sure the front of her pants is saturated through by now, she’s aching.

It’s not enough.

She needs more.

Jessie mindlessly touches an arm to his unyielding chest, which he immediately interprets and reacts by cutting the throttle and gradually applying pressure on the brakes.

They wind down slowly, coasting for a few meters.

Hot metal clicks after a hard ride as Cloud gently rolls them off-road and shifts into neutral, stopping the bike in full with a boot on the ground.

It’s dark and quiet around them, save for the hiss of cooling exhaust pipes and a buzzing, solitary streetlight hosting a number of fluttering moths.

Cloud had stopped at the side of a road just feet away from a downtown railway underbridge. They were maybe ten minutes from the slums.

Cloud swears and Jessie sits up, greeted by vertigo as some of the blood rushes back to her head.

Aside from her nether regions, Jessie feels strangely numb.

Cloud’s hands hover over her shoulders in obvious concern. Her eyes spy his erection still nudged up against her, fabric shiny from her excitement.

“Are you okay?” he asks, guilt creeping into his voice, like he felt somewhat responsible for enabling her chaotic behavior.

Jessie’s holding the back of her head when she looks up at him, nose filled with the acrid yet comforting fumes of burning gasoline.

“A little nauseous, if I’m being honest,” she laughs. “But I’ll live.”

Cloud gives her a little nod and his hands curl into nervous fists as they awkwardly drop back on their tangled laps.

She wants to kiss him. So, she does, before he opens his mouth and asks any more questions that might prevent it from happening.

Her hands come up to his face assertively as Jessie finally gets to have her first kiss with Cloud, the surprisingly frequent subject of her many dreams (both of the day and wet variety), and he closes his eyes and slowly lets her devour him.

His hands spread wide across her back and then down the dip of her coccyx to the swell of her ass perched atop his thighs as he kisses her back.

Jessie tries not to beam at the idea of Cloud kissing her back.

There’s something about kissing him that makes her feel warm from the inside out, like she’s lying on the golden sands of Costa del Sol again when she’d summer with her parents as a teen, care-free, slowly baking under a piquant sun.

There’s also something about _him_ that seems to make her wax poetic more than usual.

Cloud’s gentle even when he’s rock-hard and she smiles against his mouth before taking a bite of it, urging him to kick it back into high gear, which he does with commendable initiative.

He hooks his hands around her thighs, lifting her like it was nothing as he stands and Jessie holds on with a surprised squeak. Effortlessly, they cross the short distance from the bike until her back’s up against the rough concrete wall outside the underbridge where he summarily fills her mouth with his tongue.

Overhead, the silver streak of the last train rolls by loudly as they kiss each other for numerous long, breathless minutes, easily crushing several summers’ worth of sunshine into them. Jessie’s knees would have gone out from under her if they weren’t wrapped tightly around him.

With little encouragement needed, she gets Cloud to help discard several of the protective layers covering her sleeveless bodysuit. When she unhooks her legs from his waist and slides back down to the ground, it’s with the delectable hard, soft, slow drag of hardened nipples down his chest.

Cloud crowds her against the wall, the space between them shrinking and filtered through their heavy breathing. He runs a gloved hand over a hardened peak before squeezing through the stretch fabric as his mouth wetly traces the line of her jaw.

Jessie lifts her eyes heavenwards and feels like she’s about to burst out of her skin. He’s so surprisingly tender in his command, her cunt was practically weeping, and poor thing had no idea she was about to rip his pants off.

He toys with her nipple with one hand, pinching and pulling, while strumming over the curve of her navel with the other, fingertips brushing tantalizingly against the waist of her pants.

Jessie feels herself swallow thickly.

Yes, they were moving at a much slower pace than she’d usually prefer, but she likes it. He made it so it felt like her whole body was one long guitar string he took pleasure in tuning, stretching, tightening, until she’s vibrating with tension.

It’s wildly effective—so she follows his lead.

Yet he’s not looking at her, lips south of her ear, almost like sudden bouts of shyness overcome him, all while he boldly undoes her pants and plunges his hand between warm, sticky thighs.

A sweet contradiction of a man who seems determined in turning her legs to jelly with every slide of his fingers.

Jessie grabs hold of his supportive shoulder and sags against as it rolls rhythmically between them with his attentions, pulling staggered moans from her throat.

“Mm—feels good, Cloud,” she breathes encouragingly, lips to his ear.

He stiffens ever so slightly, before shifting his head back and sliding his mouth over hers again.

Jessie kisses him deeply. Her hips stir and bear down on his firm hand and she tries to sate the dull ache between her legs.

That’s when he gently pulls back and finally looks at her for several flushed-face moments. Jessie’s too blissed out to do much more than blink back.

Next thing she knows, Cloud’s dropped to his knees on the ground and situated himself snugly in between her own.

He doesn’t tug her pants all the way down—they catch just below her buttcheeks, which he greets with a friendly squeeze she giggles at.

Jessie’s not laughing for long. With one wily finger, he shifts the crotch of her bodysuit to one side and she receives her second first kiss from Cloud with a gasp that quickly conquers the smile on her face.

He’s not shy about _this_.

Cloud laps her up with an eager tongue, licking slowly into her at first then circling her clit with a quick, firm tip.

Jessie digs her nails into the arms that hold her up, rocking against his teeth as he sucks wetly on either labia in thorough turn, like he’s digging into an especially juicy grapefruit. She pictures her juices rolling down his chin. She tosses her head back mid-moan, baring her throat when pleasure strikes her with every pull of his lips on hers.

“Oh god, oh _fuck_ , oh yes, right there, _yes_ ,” tumbles from her mouth as she cards one gloved hand through soft blonde hair— _god_ , it’s soft.

Jessie likes being loud about as much as she likes riding fast, and she lets him know in no uncertain terms whenever he hits her sweet spots.

Cloud comes up for air one second, back to pointedly avoiding looking up at her. She watches, dizzy and flushed all around, as he undoes his belt with one hand while his other is still comfortably rounding the curve from her hip to her ass.

“Fuck, Cloud.”

Jessie’s mouth actually waters at the sight of his unbound cock, more so as he squeezes and strokes himself openly in front of her, because of her. She watches his face lightly crinkle as he twists his fist over his swollen head and breathes hot and hard against her cunt.

He dives back into freshly slick folds where he lets her pool on his tongue as he takes care of both their pleasure.

“Fuck, Cloud,” she moans again, mesmerized. “Add this to your repertoire of amazing skills,” Jessie sighs into the air above her as she digs her shoulders into the wall behind her and her hips move below her.

He actually groans into her cunt and she gasps, bucking into his mouth as it hits her especially hard. He keeps making small noises, pleasured hums that vibrate deliciously against her clit. She can hear the indecent sounds of his cock beating frantically into a slick fist.

She’s close, she realizes, and it’s when she tends to want to get fucked the most.

“Cloud…” Jessie tries between panting. “Can we—”

“Can’t,” he moans back, muffled, speaking for the first time since they kissed. “No protection.”

_Fuck._

While that was obviously a bummer, Jessie let her mind linger on the idea of Cloud fucking her with no glove and nearly comes on the spot.

“Use your fingers,” she gasps. “Please.”

She really was working him to death, but he releases her hip when he’s sure she wouldn’t crumple like a piece of paper and doesn’t let up on either of his hands or his tongue either when he swipes her with two fingers, instantly coating them.

Cloud then sinks his fingers inside her and fucks her slowly at first, his lips and tongue lavishing her until Jessie begs him for another finger and he pumps her with three.

There’s enough stretch now and her body begins to quiver down to her legs when Cloud pushes them in and out of her with increasing speed.

He curls his fingers inside her and the sounds that escape her are climbing both in pitch and volume as she drips down at least one of his pounding hands.

Cloud closes his mouth over her clit and sucks hard.

Jessie chokes, slams her fist against the wall next to her, and comes so hard around his fingers she nearly falls. Her hips twitch as she feels Cloud growl around her clit before his mouth falls open against her and he tenses right on her heels.

She’s seeing stars now and breathing hard as she braces herself with one hand on the wall and the other on Cloud’s shoulder, who is slumped at her feet with a spent cock in his hand and the evidence spilled a few inches in her direction.

Jessie huffs a laugh. “I bet we paint quite the picture.”

Cloud merely shakes his head against her knee.

A short while later, dressed and sticky with sweat, they return to her patiently waiting ride. They stand quietly on either side of it while the late-night winds cool their heads.

“I’d say we all got our blood pumping in this test drive. Thanks for the ride, merc. I really needed it.” Jessie gives Cloud her best enigmatic smile.

He looks momentarily struck before he does what he does best: divert.

“Yeah,” he starts with crossed arms and endearing uncertainty. “I’d also venture to say you’re looking at another full day of maintenance on that bike of yours after tonight.”

“Mm, you’re probably right,” she says, tilting her head to catch his eye.

When she does, she smiles, and says, “Worth it, though. I might’ve not taken it if it weren’t for you.”

Jessie leans over across the bike then and plants a smooth one on his cheek.

“So, thank you. For real.”

Cloud still carefully avoids looking straight at her and wisely takes the driver’s seat without asking. Jessie, a little tired, gratefully takes her place as back-warmer as he starts up the bike.

“You’re welcome,” Cloud finally says, and flings the kickstand up with his heel.

It’s Jessie’s turn to hide her smile behind his back as they peel back out on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the ride? Make my day and let me know!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) is a great little tool that helps readers craft comments, in case you want the help. <3
> 
> Feedback is precious and I will reply to any comments I might receive, after composing my fragile self. If you don’t want a reply for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> I have an idea for a sort of follow-up that could be another fun and sweet (albeit motorcycle-less) ride. It would take place in this Jessie Raspberry-focused ‘verse but I would like to try some dual perspective to get into Cloud’s short-circuiting mind. So this may happen at some point during my quarantine life!
> 
> Thanks for reading this far and take care.


End file.
